


Hand-to-Hand Combat

by shes_gone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/pseuds/shes_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wants to know more about Auror Training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-to-Hand Combat

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Second Anonymous Ficlet Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/1137969.html) at [](http://harry-and-ron.livejournal.com/profile)[**harry_and_ron**](http://harry-and-ron.livejournal.com/), and if you haven't already, you must go read all the wonderful entries! The prompt was 'Auror Training'. Thanks to [](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/profile)[**tailoredshirt**](http://tailoredshirt.livejournal.com/) and [](http://alreeces.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alreeces.livejournal.com/)**alreeces** for looking this over. ♥.

"Tell me more about it," Ron said, stretched out on his side, head propped on his elbow.

"There isn't much else to say," Harry said, shrugging. "It hasn't really changed."

"I know, but," Ron grinned. "I want details. Are they all completely intimidated by you?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It's a bit pathetic."

"But it's hot, right?"

Harry frowned. "What's hot?"

"Them. All of them, so eager to please you. Doing anything you say. Working up a sweat, just begging for your approval."

Harry raised a wary eyebrow.

"You could probably make them do _anything_."

Harry grimaced. "Stop it, you're creeping me out."

"You can admit if it turns you on. I don't mind."

Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a smile. "Fine, maybe a _little_ , but only because they remind me of what training used to be like."

"Used to be like?"

"All those long, hot afternoons, steeped in sexual confusion, spent practising the same moves again and again and again with my sweaty, gorgeous partner."

"What?" Ron said, wide-eyed. "Who was that, then?"

"No one you know," Harry said, dismissively. "It was a bit adorable, though – he'd get really obviously hard, and then try to pretend he hadn't. He honestly seemed to think I hadn't noticed, bless his idiot heart."

Ron pursed his lips disapprovingly. "I was _embarrassed_. Of course I knew you knew, that was the problem, wasn't it? Wouldn't've worried about it, if I didn't think you'd noticed."

Harry grinned. "Look, if you're so interested, why don't you come tomorrow? I could use a competent demonstration partner."

"Right," Ron said. "And when I've got you pinned, and I start uncontrollably humping you in front of all your trainees, and lose my job? Then what?"

"You won't lose your job. _I'm_ Head of the Department, now, remember?"

Ron's eyebrows went up. "Sounds like an abuse of power, that."

Harry scoffed. "They should all _be_ so lucky to witness such a thing."

Ron smiled and rolled on top of Harry, straddling his bare hips. "Bet they all fantasise about doing it to you themselves."

"Shut up, they don't."

"Bet they do. Bet they can't help themselves, just like me."

"I wish you'd stop."

Ron blinked.

"No more fantasising, just _do it_ ," Harry said, pressing his hips and his cock up against Ron.

Ron grinned. "Anything you say, sir," he said, as he leaned down to capture Harry's lips.


End file.
